Fullmetal Genderbend!
by Mio the Titan-killing Goddess
Summary: A Fullmetal genderbend
1. Chapter 1

Elissa walked down the alley with her younger sister Alisia. The dangerous alchemist was drawling somthing on the ground.

"A transmutation circle!"She muttered,"Hey!"Elissa called to the girl drawling a transmutation circle. The girl turned and smiled. She clapped her hands together and smacked them against the circle. Water shot at El and Ali then it became ice. El smacked her hands together and made a sword from her automail arm. She cut the ice and ran towards the other alchemist. More ice was shot but El dodged, and spun out of the way. Flipping and twirling she cut the alchemists arm and backflipped out of another ice shard.

Ali ran up and assisted El they pinned the girl down as the other military officers arrived. Ria Mustang apeared.

"nice job girls"Ria said. El smiled as the officers hand-cuffed the girl.

"Thats what happens when you mess with me"El laughed. Ali high-fived El and they turned to walk away when the familiar crackle of alchemy sounded behind them, swirving El got her arm ready was to late the criminal was speeding off on ice."Dammit!"she yelled and placed her hands against the earth. A large rock hand shot from the ground and broke the ice but the water-weilding alchemist just created more.

"Issia the freezer!"Ria shouted.

"so thats her name"El said without intrest.

El and Ali smacked the ground and shot forth on colums of rock and dirt.

"sister!"Ali shouted"look at that!" The girls saw the many transmutation circles surrounding the city."I think she is gonna try to freeze the city!"El nodded,

"we have to destroy the circles!"El told her younger sister. She then jumped down to a large circle. Elissa destroyed the circle as Ali went after another. The freezer was went after her after telling Ali"this wont help!"

"Hey Issia! wanna play?"She threw a punch but the girl got under El and hit her stomach.

"im doing this for the greater good! Otherwise this countrey will go to pieces!" Issia growled and went to finish the giant transmutation circle.

"So killing hundreds of people is for the greater good?"El snarled and went after Issia again. When Issia dodged her attack El realized the girl would need immence power to actually complete a transmution this big. '_She must be using a philosipher stone!_' El thought. Major Alexis Armstrong and Ria Mustang appeared to held Elissa.

Issia noticed and ran. Jumping and twisting the ran down a dark behind she saw a pair of red eyes aproaching.

"What the-?"Issia swirved"who the hell are you?"she growled.

Fuhrer Brianna aproached. "time to die Issia the freezer." And in one quick movment Issia was dead.

Colonol Mustang, Major Armstrong and El ran up.

"Your majesty!"they all spoke, surprised.

"I thought I'd help out a little"The Fuhrer said and strolled past them. The body was removed and El and Ali headed back to central.


	2. Chapter 2

El sat on the train, heading to Leore.

"sister?"Ali spoke softly"what if the rumors about the priest in Liore are true?"She sounded hopeful.

"the ones about her miracles?"El scoffed"they say she can transmute a flower out of thin air, could just be a sleight of hand, some cheep trick like that."

"But, what if its not?"Ali sounded sad.

"Right!" El smiled" If its not I suppose all that leaves is the real thing, huh"

"The celestial stone that destroyed the city of Xerses in one night! The grand elixer sealed away by the acients. It goes by many names but its always the same thing. Some kind of object that amplifies alchemy! Thats the philosipher stone! If we could just get our hands on it somehow i might be able to get your body back. DAMN BOOKS! THEY TELL US EVERYTHING BUT WHERE TO FIND IT!

"Ali, I have a good feeling about this" El said. Ali nodded.

Resenbool, 10 years ago.

"El? Ali? Where are you?"Trenton called"oh girls!"He saw his daughters on the floor surrounded by books and a weird circle on the floor."Are you in here messing up your moms study again? And El you know your not supposed to scribble on the floor! "

El sighed"Yeah but its not scribbling! Here watch" She clapped her hands together and presed them to the circle, lightning shot from it.

"Oh my"Trenton spoke, wide-eyed." Thats alchemy, did your mom teach you that?"

El frowned"how could she teach us when she's not here?"

"Right! we read about it in these books" Ali smiled

"i can't believe you've done this!" Trenton stared at the wooden bird protruding from the wooden floors. The girls shoulders fell.

"I'm sorry did we mess up?"El said sadly

"No no! It's great! You definatly take after your mother! My little geniuses, you make me so prowd!"He spoke with a bright smile.

And that was it. Dad had given them a reason to learn alchemy. But then in the summer of that same year, an epidemic swept through the countrey, the sickness came and it took him.

"Hey sister?" Ali said holding back tears" Im hungry, and its cold here. Lets go home please? once mom comes back-"

"Don't even talk about her!"El interupted"That bastard doesnt care about us! She's not our mom, she didn't even come to the funeral!"

The girls looked to the tombstone that they where sitting in front of. _Trenton Elric._

"You know there might be a way we could bring mom back"El spoke. Ali looked at her surprised.

"But i thought it said in all the books that bringing people back was forbidden" Ali looked at her older sister with concern.

"So we have to keep it a secret!"El smiled and Wren came up behind them.

"You shouldn't cry, it will make him feel bad in the other world."He said, his voice full of care and turned to him.

" I wasn't crying!"She frowned."I know it willl make him feel bad so i dont" Wren hugged her and she held back tears.

"Lets go eat, grandpa made soup"He told her and helped Ali up.

Once they arrived Ali drank her milk quickly. El didn't touch hers.

"El drink your milk" Grandpa said.

El roller her eyes." I hate milk and you know it."

"do you want to be short forever?" He asked

"like you ya soddoften hag?" She shot at him.

"micro pee-wee!"

"Half pint midget!"

"subatomic shrimp!"

"old baby!"

The school bell rang.

"you were reading those books in class again, you need to pay attention" Wren scolded.

"Whatever, these are way better than some dumb lecture."El scoffed.

Wren shok his head."so what kind of books are they?"He asked.

"Its a secret!"Ali giggled.

"Okay i wont pry" He laughed.

"Grandpa's making stew tonight!"he said and turned the corner to his house.

"Yay stew!"Ali called.

Later that night.

"You know whoever came up with stew must have been a genius!"El told Ali as they sat in the dark house."They made it taste good even tho its had milk in it!"

"And that makes it genius"Ali rolled her eyes.

"someone came up with the idea to put milk in veggie soup for the first time! Thats a leap of imagination, and its what we need to bring dad back!"

And so we began, searching for the key to human transmutation, to bring dad back. We trained with an alchemy teacher to prepare our bodys and mind for the future. It took years of constant practice, but we wanted to see dad smile again, for things to go back to the way they used to what drove us. Day and night.

"Water-35L  
Carbon-20kg  
Ammonia-4L  
Lime-1.5kg  
Phosphorus-800g  
Salt-250g  
Saltpeter-100g  
Sulfer-80g  
Fluorine-7.5g  
Iron-5g  
Silicon-3g

And some soul data"El spoke with courage as they mixed the ingrediants and slit the tips of their fingers to add blood. Ali winced and they got in position. Putting their hands to the ground, El and Ali let energy flow and the transmutation began. It started perfectly but somthing went wrong and the familiar blue turned to blood red and black hands seeping out of the circle.

"El somthing is wrong"Ali sounded frightned.A large eye appeared in the circle. Then her arm dissapeared" El!" She cried.

"Ali!"El's leg dissapeared. "A-a rebound?" She reached towards her evaporating sister.

Suddenly El was in a large white area with a gateway behind her and a strange shadowy figure in front.

"Hello"The creature spoke."I am god, the universe, the world, and most importantly I am you" It smiled as the gateway opened" You have dared to knock on the door, now the door is open." Shadowy hands reached out and pulled her back into the large door. She cried out." Quiet is what you wanted, I will show you the truth."

El felt as if every piece of knowledge was being shoved into her brain, everything in the world."Its to much! make its stop! Please, Dad please!" And for an instant it all became clear, the truth about everything. Then She was out of the door standing in front of the shadowy creature.

"So how was it?" The creature-God- asked.

"I see,"She turned back to the door" My theorie of human transmutation wasn't wrong. I was just missing somthing!" She turned back to God"please you have to show me again!" God shook its head.

"no more for the price you payed" It said. This alarmed El.

"W-what price?" The creature pointed to its leg. now becoming realized that her own leg was now on that creature.

The creature was in her face"Alchemy is so wonderful isn't it!"

El was back in the real world. In front of Ali's empty Fell over"please, no! dad help me please, dad."She cried and looked over. A black slimy figure was contorting, it breathed for a moment then spat blood and went looked to Ali's clothing."NO! dont take her! she's all i have! take my other leg, my arm anything you can have it just give her back!"She drew the circle on a fallen suit of armor."Give her back! she's my little sister! She's all i have left you wont take her from me!" She clapped her hands together.

"Ria!" May Hughes Called"you're still in central?"

"for now, their shipping me back to east comand this afternoon"Colonal Ria Mustang replied.

"well now aren't you a lucky one! next time your in town i expect you to be brigadeer general!"May laughed.

"Easy for you to say" May laughed

"Oh by the way, If you're leaving i might as well give this to you"She handed Ria an small black pamplet with white paper inside.

"What is it?"Ria asked curiously.

"The final report on Issia Mcdougal. There is somthing in there you should see" Ria looked at it.

"Xingese Alchahestry? Whats that?"

"Apperantly thats somthing thay have. To be honest i have no idea." May shrugged."So how the Elrics doing?"

"Hey tell me somthing Ria, why did you make El a state alchemist?" May looked slightly concerned"She's just a kid, that girls gonna have to go through hell." Ria looked back at her.

"She already has."Ria replied simply.

4 years earlier

Ria looked at the floor her mouth wide open. A white circle chalked onto the floor, covered with blood took up most of the room.

"I can't find them sir." Rory Hawkeye told Ria."What is this?" She gazed a the floor.

"Where are they?"Mustang said with a harsh voice" I want the Elric sisters found!"

They walked over to the neighbors home, the Rockbells.

"Hush now Dan!"Pinko told the dog and opened the door."yes?" Mustang walked past."Hey!" Mustang and Hawkeye walked into the next room where Ellisa and Alissa sat. Ellisa had a arm and leg missing. Ria grabbed El's shirt and lifted her" We saw your house! What was that!" El looked down and began to cry.

Ali put a hand on Ria's shoulder" We didn't mean to"She sounded as if she were crying."We're sorry, We're sorry" she repeated

"i came beacuse i heard that there was a talented young alchemist but i didn't think i would find a 12 year old girl skilled enough to attempt human transmutation!" Ria said after they had sat. "or advanced enough to bind a soul to a suit of armor. I'd say she's more than capable of becoming a state alchemist. Should she accept, she will be required to Aid the military in times of national emergiancys. You will also have access to otherwise restircted reserch materials. Given time they may be able to get your bodys back."

"Right after She appeared at my doorstep half dead i went over to see the house. What they created wasn't their mother, it wasn't human!"Pinko Told them"Alchemy created that! it nearly killed her and you want to throw those girls headlong into it! You would really have them go through that kind of hell again?!"

" Would you like some tea?"Wren asked Lutenant Hawkeye.

"Yes, Thanks."He said.

Wren sat."Say uh, Lutenant?"

"Please call me rory" He said."nice to meet you" He held out a hand.

"Rory, have you ever had to shoot somone?" Wren asked.

"Yes, i have." Rory answered.

"I hate what you soldiors do."Wren told him" Soldiors like you are the reason that my mom and dad left during the war, the reason they're dead." He looked down."and now, now you want to take away El and Ali!"

"if they go that is their decision. "Wren looked over to him"Yes, it is completly up to them."

"I'm not forcing you, I'm mearly offering you a possibility."Ria said

"Wether to stay or sit still"Rory told Wren.

"Sit in that chair wallowing in self pity"Ria told El"or seize the chance the military can give you."

"its their choice."Rory said.

"if you believe the posibility exists to retrieve your bodys you should seek it out, keep moving, and do whatever it takes" Ria stood.

" why did you become a soldior? " Wren asked.

"Because there is somone I need to protect."Rory said simply. Mustang walked in.

"We're leaving." She said.

"Yes sir."Rory said.

"well i guess this is good-bye young man" Hawkeye told Wren.

"Its Wren"He held out a hand

"Right, Wren."He smiled and shook his hand, then got in the car with mustang."Will they be coming?" He asked.

"They'll come."She said.

"The girl. She looked so defeated."

"Thats what you saw?"mustang asked smiling"I saw determination."

"You sure you wont regret this?" Pinko asked El.

"My minds made up!"El said.

"How long will the surgery and rehabilitation last?" El asked Pinko and Wren.

"About 3 years" Pinko said

"I'll do it in one."El stated.

"You'll have yourself spitting blood." Pinko sighed.

El turned to Ali."Just you wait Ali I'm gonna get your body back I promise!"She told her younger sister.

Later that night.

El woke up to someone in the room. She knew Ali had gone down stairs."Wren?" she called and he walked over.

"Yeah?" He walked over."Whats up?" She scooted over.

"could you stay here with me tonight? I don't want nightmares."He laid down.

"Of course." And it was like that every night for the next year.

One year later.

El kicked then jumped back. She hit her sisters arm. Dust flew."That should do it" El smiled."now to try some alchemy." She said and put her hands to her auto-mail.

"Sister! you can do alchemy without a circle!"Ali said surprised.

"Yeah!"El said" I say thats right on the money! You can do it too can't you?" She smiled.

"Me? No way!"Ali scoffed.

"So you didn't see it"El muttered.'

"See what?" Ali asked.

"Uhh nevermind!"El said then was hit with a flying wrench.

"Hey dont ruin my auto mai i worked really hard on that!" Wren called.

Later that night.

Wren and El lay away. Tomorrow El would go to central to become a State alchemist. El sighed."Wren?"

"Yes?"He said.

"Thank you." She reached up and pressed her lips to his. They were soft and warm. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Just kissing and holding each other.

The next day.

"Its unusual for you to watch the exams Ma'am." A soldier said to Queen Fuhrer Brianna.

"Well this is supposed to be a special exam right? I've been told we have a twelve year old girl " She told him. "Thought i'd come out and see what all the exitement was about."

She walked into the room."Ahh would that be a auto mail prosthetic?" She asked the young alchemist.

"Yeah, happened during the eastern conflict."El told her.

"I see, so you had a hard time with it in Ishval."Brianna spoke.

"Who's she?" El asked one of the guards.

"Thats Fuhrer Queen Brianna you idiot!" The person whispered.

El frowned.

"Do you need somthing to draw a transmutation circle with?"The Guard asked.

"No, i got it." She clapped her hands then pressed them to the ground. She then coaxed a spear out of the rocky ground. Gasps sounded as she did this. A large crevase was left once the spear was fully out.

"Oh my thats quite somthing isn't it?"Fuhrer said. Very suddenly El charged toward the Fuhrer the spear pointed to kill. She stopped just inches away from Brianna's face.

"This is a good way to kill a V.I.P you might want to update your security."El said. Gund where pointed at her all around but Brianna waved them off.

"You have a lot to learn young alchemist."Brianna said calmly and turned to walk away. El noticed that her sword was drawn. The top of El's spear slid off and El was dumbfounded.

"When did she draw her sword?" El wondered.

Later...

"this silver pocketwatch will serve as your identification as a state alchemist. This enlvelope contains your certification of appointment. Huh and its seems out Fuhrer has a sence of irony."Mustang told El.

"Why's that?"El asked.

"Nothing."Mustang replied." Congratulations, you've just become an official dog of the military."

El read the paper aloud."By order of Fuhrer Brianna, Ellisa Elric is appointed to the position of state alchemist under the name of Fullmetal." She looked to Mustang."Whats that mean?"

"In commision State alchemists also recieve a codename. "Mustang explained."You will now be known as The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"I like that."El said."Its nice and intimidating."She grinned.

Presant time...

"Sister wake up we're almost there." Ali shook El.

"So thats Liore?" El spoke softly, then in her head" the key to geting Ali her body back could be in that city. The Philosiphers Stone!"


End file.
